The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Switched capacitor amplifier circuits may be used in a wide variety of applications. Switched capacitor amplifier circuits may encounter gain errors due to a signal overdrive condition. When an operational transconductance amplifier (OTA) in the switched-capacitor amplifier circuit is overdriven, it may require several clock cycles to return to a desired operating point. During the intervening recovery period, output signal errors may occur. Some conventional switched capacitor amplifier circuits clamp an input signal, which may introduce signal distortion in the desired signal range.